Golfers are constantly seeking to improve their swing technique to improve control, maximize distance and increase consistency. A common mistake is excessive hip rotation and/or lateral slide away from the intended target. Generally lateral slide and over-rotation come as a pair. Over-rotation and lateral slide typically cause a loss in power and inconsistency in the golf shot.
A common cause of over-rotation is incorrect positioning and control of the rear knee. In right handed hitters, the right knee is the rear knee in a normal driving stance; in left handed hitters, the left knee is the rear knee in a normal driving stance. A common problem is the movement of the rear knee further rearwardly, beyond an imaginary line extending upwardly from the rear foot. Another problem is the loss of the correct knee flex during the swing, in which the hitter allows the rear leg to turn too far to the rear.
Often this incorrect process begins with the knee nor properly placed or not having the correct flex at the setup position. When the knee is held in the proper position throughout the backswing, the golfer achieves a stable lower body that encourages both a powerful and consistent downswing.